


Baby Hit Me One More Time

by Shinichi17CP



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas sometimes helped the school’s doctor. Minho sometimes got hurt during practice. Or actually, a lot of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Hit Me One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this High School AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147367) by You-are-so-perfect-that-I. 



Thomas didn’t have to turn around to know who their new patient was when he heard the tell-tale sigh leaving Dr. Stowe’s mouth. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of perfect jet black hair standing at the door of the infirmary. As usual, Minho was in his football attire: a blue jersey with the school’s crest adorning the left breast, his name and number printed in huge letters on the back; and white shorts that showed off his muscled legs smudged with dirt from constantly sliding through the grass during practice. Minho was widely accepted as the school’s best player and the only reason he wasn’t team captain was because he refused the offer every year, preferring to leave the responsibilities of the position to his best friend Alby, who also happened to be their oldest player.

 

“Good afternoon Dr. Stowe, hi Thomas.” Minho waved over at Thomas, a happy grin appearing on his face when he noticed the other boy in the room. The latter sent back a smile, almost dropping the case he was holding in an attempt to wave before he remembered he was currently carrying a box full of fragile medical equipment. And very expensive too. He placed the box down on the floor to ensure that he didn’t accidentally pour the school’s money down the drain. Not having to worry about damaging school property anymore, Thomas had time to look over long enough to notice the slight limp with which the Asian boy walked. Upon closer examination, he detected a graze blemishing Minho’s right knee.

 

“Thomas” Dr. Stowe’s voice suddenly spoke up, startling the person in question. “Why don’t you treat him this time?” She suggested. “I know you’re capable enough to tend his wounds, it doesn’t look like anything serious.” She justified albeit unnecessarily so, Thomas was always willing to spend some time alone with Minho even if he would never admit that out loud.

 

“If you say so ma’am.” Thomas replied nervously, already making in his head a list of items he would need to accomplish the task.

 

“Great, I need to go meet Mr. Gates about the school budget. I’ll be back in half an hour, don’t mess anything up while I’m gone.” She informed them as she exited through the door, throwing a wink over her shoulder on the way out.

 

Thomas duck his head to hide the rapidly forming blush on his cheeks, instructing the other boy to sit on the bed in hopes of distracting him long enough for him to get himself under control. Turning his back to Minho to make sure he couldn’t see the flush colouring his face, Thomas went to collect the items he required to treat the wound. He fetched two clean towels from the cupboard on the other side of the room and a pack of sterile adhesive dressings large enough to cover the graze from an adjacent drawer. After thoroughly washing his hands in the sink of the bathroom attached to the infirmary and wiping them dry, Thomas filled a bowl with cool water and returned to Minho, now sitting on the edge of the pristine white sheets-covered furniture. He crouched down in front of his patient, putting the bowl down on the floor next to him and the rest of the items on the bed where he could easily reach. Taking one of the towels, he soaked it in the water and wrung it until it wasn’t dripping anymore before applying it to the wound, gently washing off the dirt while his unoccupied hand went behind the athlete’s leg to wrap around his calf for support.

 

“You know…” Thomas started, rinsing the towel in the bowl of water. “You should really be more careful when playing.” He considered the wound, deeming it sufficiently clean. “I know you think you’re tough but the human body can only take so much.” He picked up the other clean towel and patted the wound area dry. “And our school budget is limited too.” He continued while taking a dressing pad from the box he procured. “And I know that you really care about winning the matches and tournaments and all that but you should really start paying attention to your health.” He paused with a frown, turning his attention to opening the pad. Even with all his focus drawn to the object in his hand, Thomas couldn’t get it to open with his fingers which kept slipping up. He gradually became more frustrated until he huffed out a breath, which was when the pad was taken from his hands. Thomas lifted his head to find Minho staring back at him with an amused smile on his lips and the dressing held between his fingers. Glancing briefly at his hands, Minho quickly and easily ripped open the packaging and handed the content to Thomas. Heat rising to his neck, the latter accepted the proffered item, quickly but precisely putting it over the graze. He firmly pressed around the bandage, making sure it wouldn’t leave Minho’s knee throughout the day.

 

“All done now, you’re good to go.” Thomas announced, straightening up from his crouch. “And I don’t want to see you again anytime soon. Seriously, with the amount of time you come to the infirmary, you’d think you were getting hurt on purpose.” He joked.

 

“What if I was?” Thomas blinked at Minho in confusion. “What if I was getting hurt on purpose?” Minho smirked at the younger boy.

 

“And just why the hell would you do…” Thomas trailed off as realisation hit him. He ducked his head, blush spreading over his neck and cheeks. A pair of black and white Nike shoes stepped into his view, he had a second to wonder what was happening before a hand slipped under his chin and lifted his head up to face Minho who was now standing close to the point he could feel the other’s breath on his lips. The hand that was tenderly gripping his jaw slid behind to hold the back of his neck, brushing in the process his cheek with a feathery touch, while the Asian’s other hand settled lightly on Thomas’s hip as if he was afraid that any sudden movement would break the moment. Minho leaned closer deliberately slow, giving Thomas enough time to pull away if he decided he didn’t want to continue down this path. When their lips finally touched, Minho halted in his tracks to look up into Thomas’s half-lidded eyes, searching for any hint of uncertainty or second thoughts, any hint for him to stop. Getting tired of all the wait, Thomas grasped Minho’s face with both his hands which were previously clutching the Asian’s shoulder in fear of collapsing from the close proximity and pulled their face closer, their lips more firmly against each other.

 

Without pulling apart, Thomas managed to push Minho back onto the bed and straddled his lap, distantly realising how inappropriate their position must look and if anyone was to walk in, they would be in so much trouble, but he didn’t have it in him to put an end to what they were doing. Neither of them registered the bowl of water being kicked over and spilling all over the floor, distracted by Thomas’s hand in Minho’s incredibly soft hair. Feeling his hair getting tugged, the older boy groaned both in appreciation and in realisation of how messy his hair will look following their make out session, though he won’t complain. Much.

 

“As much as I'm happy that you two stopped dancing around each other and have at last gotten together, didn’t I say not to mess anything up in my absence?” Too invested in each other and this new sensation between them, neither boy noticed the door opening to a third presence walking into the room. They sprung apart in surprise at the sudden interruption, Thomas almost falling into the puddle of water if it wasn’t for Minho’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

“Dr Stowe!” Thomas squeaked out, face beet red from mortification. “We just...We weren’t...We…” He stuttered, not able to form a coherent sentence. Dr. Stowe took pity in him and raised a hand to silence his words before he could embarrass himself even more.

 

“No need for any explanations, I didn’t see anything as long as you two clean this mess up before anyone slips and gets hurt.” She proposed to the two boys who hastily agreed. Reacting instantly, Thomas grabbed the two towels he used to treat Minho’s graze and quickly got to work, throwing the other towel without looking in the Asian’s face who followed suit, careful not to put weight on his recently tended knee. The floor was dry again in a matter of minutes and Dr. Stowe went back to her duties while the new couple stood in the doorway.

 

“So I was thinking maybe we could go on a date this Saturday, if you don’t have any plans yet?” Minho asked hopefully, head tilted slightly forward to look up from under his eyelashes, giving Thomas his best puppy eyes.

 

“As long as it’s not in an infirmary, I’m all for it.” Thomas jokes, smiling brightly from ear to ear.

 

“Great! Well I got to go, I’ll see you soon though, yeah?” Minho leaned closer and kissed the younger boy goodbye.

 

“Yep.” He answered, popping the ‘p’. “And remember, I don’t want you back here anytime soon.” Thomas reminded his new boyfriend, the Asian boy grinned back and waved as he left the room.

  
  
  
Minho came back the next day with a sprained ankle but Thomas only rolled his eyes in exasperation at the sheepish grin sent his way, gave him a peck on the lips and went to assist the doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can contact me at http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
